Fragments
by HandsRShaking
Summary: After a fatal accident resulting in death, Nick Wilde was given a second chance to fix things by going back to the past. But he soon learns that travelling in time is not a simple walk in the park, especially after he learns that he could change his life and the lives around him, or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Never really thought of making my own story after reading a dozen zootopia fanfics myself, so for now I still label myself as a reader since I never really made stories, like, ever. So if any of you have any qualms or critiques then feel free to review or shoot me a pm, in fact I highly suggest you do so, so that I can learn from whatever I'm doing here.**

 **Oh, and as for the story, its main focus is time, as in time travel/distortion, and all that kind of business. I'm just a nut when it comes to these sorts of things. And I'm fully aware that time travel fics are hard to perfect and can lead to hundreds of plotholes that even pros struggle with and why the hell am I making this sort of story as my debut story anyway, lol, whatever, I guess it's too late to turn back now..**

 **And a disclaimer, since everybody is doing it, might as well do it myself: I do not own any characters mentioned in my story, (except for the oc I guess).it all belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

" _I'm so dead.._." This was all that Nick thought after what happened just minutes before. Laying on his back in the bottom of a field in the middle of the night, struggling to raise his paws due to the extent of the pain he's in, and of course the rain didn't help as he was now drenched and he could see the pool of blood flowing away from his body as the rain swept it all up

" _If I'm not gonna die from blood loss, I'll just probably die from hyperthermia."_ Nick chuckled at the thought, despite his current situation. Nick examined his surroundings, which wasn't an easy task since turning his head induced more pain than he's currently in. He saw where he has fallen from, a not so steep but still a deep fall from the road. A break in the fence, which is where he probably broken through from the road to where he is now. He searched for his police car, and there it was, in the far left from where he was, crashed and burned and probably never to be used again. " _Chief buffalo butt's gonna skin me alive. IF Ill survive this that is._ "

As Nick continued to examine his surroundings, he swears he heard a faint voice somewhere, and that's when he thought, " _wait, there was someone else with me, I remember…_ " And as nick struggles to think who it was, the faint voice grew louder, and that's when he felt his paws touch something cold, almost ice like.

"Boy, bring it to your chest." Nick looked frantic and quickly turned his head to his right, which resulted in another series of painful whines coming from him.

"I am so sorry for what happened, it's all my fault." The voice sounded mature, and as nick looked at the owner of the voice, his mind faintly remembers who he is. A somewhat old jaguar wearing those cliché lab coats that every scientist wears. And judging from the situation there in, he figured it's not supposed to be crimson red colored in the first place "Doctor...what…" Nick didn't finish his question as the doctor plugged nick's mouth with his paw. "Don't say a word and listen to everything that I'm about to say, it's the least that I could do in this situation." Nick nodded as the doctor removed his paw from his mouth. "Hold the blone shard with both of your paws."

"The what?"

"Just do as I say godamnit.. " Nick then slowly held the…blone, or something, examining it an and what he saw was something...anticlimactic really, it's just a flat piece of blue rock that is sharp around the edges. "Wait..blone…blue, stone, really doc?"

"Are you done?"

Nick nodded then waited for further directions from the jaguar beside him. "Think of anything from the past where you're not harmed in anyway, but not too long ago, a day or 2 days ago will suffice." The first thing that came to Nick's mind was when he and Judy was casually talking with each other while waiting in the bullpen, and that's where it hit him, Judy, he'll surely never gonna see her again. " _I'm so sorry Judy, I never get to say what I truly felt about you…_ "

"Its allright my boy, you'll see her again."

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

The Jaguar nodded

 _Sigh "_ well, I did what you told me, I thought of something in the past, now what? _"_

"Don't lose the feeling or the sensation that you're in while you're thinking of it"

"Okay? Then?"

"Then the next step is the most important one and make sure you follow it. Okay?" Nick nodded

"Good. I need you to stab yourself in the chest with the piece of rock I just gave you" The Jaguar said so casually.

Nicks eyes grew wide and proceeded to laugh "Wait, let's not get hasty now, I know our situation looks bleak, I doubt any backup will arrive since my radio is probably smashed to pieces right now, but I don't think a suicide pact is necessary. "

"It's not, so please, trust me on this" The Jaguar then coughed up blood in his paws and stared at it. "It's useless to use it on me, I gave up long ago in trying to save them, but you don't deserve to die here, you're the first fox cop for Christ sake and I don't want you dying on me,"

Nick felt his strength wavering and could barely moves his arms and more blood begin seeping out of him, and the Doctor took note of this, "Please, do it now before it's too late, and after its, done, make sure to change things as you already know what's gonna happen if you still do the same things again."

Nick wasn't really sure what the doctor meant by that but he still strongly trusted him for some reason.

Nick couldn't even speak at this point as he was too weak to do so, so he forced all of his strength to bring down the stone to his chest in one motion that surely stabbed deeply in his chest since he shouted with all his might as the stone penetrated deeply.

" _If there was any doubt that I'm gonna die then this just made it official, thanks Doc._ "

Nick felt his vision blurring as the stone was shining and enveloped him in a blue aura and his body felt weird, like its feels like being sucked by a gigantic vacuum cleaner.

"Oh and one more thing, don't drink my coffee again, it was a Hawaiian native and it cost me a fortune, you pelt."

Nick's body then faded into existence besides the jaguar. "Well, atleast I did one good thing before I died, oh well…"

* * *

" _Ughh, my head hurts, ouch, make that my entire body. What the hell did I do? And who is that, shouting my name right outside my eardrums, couldn't they see I'm in much pain already?_ "

As Nick's eyes began to open, he could make out where he is now, in the bullpen. He then quickly touched his chest for some reason he could not remember. The bunny besides him clearly concerned for his wellbeing tried to assure if he was okay.

"Nick, are you allright, you just suddenly fainted while we were talking and you riled up all of our guys here, I've been trying to wake you up but clearly you can't hear a word that I was saying" Nick looked around then there they were, all looking at him both in shock and anticipation.

"Oh come on, this is another one of his pranks" Nick looked at the elephant who said that, her hand supporting her head with a bored look on her face.

"Wait, who are you guys?" the shock looked of everyone, including the bunny besides looked so comical that he can't help but laugh at his own antics. And then Nicks smirk says it all.

"Gotcha guys"

"Oh I knew it"

"Dagnabit"

"F you Nick, you scared me to death"

Nick looked at all of the varied reactions from his fellow policemen which were just playful insults thrown at him as they proceeded to return to their normal ways and can't help but let out a genuine smile, but that smile quickly faded as soon it arrived at the bunny beside him.

"Nick that wasn't funny at all, you scared me half to death, you just suddenly decided to crash your head into the table for no reason, and I know it's funny for the other guys, but from my perspective, that gotta hurt, so It was not intentional at all, was it?"

Nick sighed and accepted defeat, and just explained to her to the best that he could remember. "I just had this weird dream were I crashed somewhere, couldn't really remember where though."

"That doesn't answer my question, why did you suddenly faint in front of me?"

Nick was about to answer her question as he realized, he didn't really know himself "Honestly carrots, I really don't know."

"Okay Nick, you really need to get that checked out, it's scary if that happens again." Judy sighed and laid her back on the chair in relief that nicks probably okay.

"Is bunny wubbly concerned about me?...Ouch!"Judy lightly punched nick, of course lightly for Judy meant a full blown punch for nick. "Damn carrots. You have got to control your strength."

"Who says I'm not? "Judy smirked at nick.

"Sly bunny"

"Dumb fox"

" _God, that smirk of hers just turns me on so much._ " Nick stared at Judy far longer than necessary, and of course Judy blushed at this and also stared at Nick with butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating faster than normal.

" _Bad Judy Bad, he's probably already have a girl of his own anyway, wait a minute, why is that the first reason on my mind? He is a fox, we can never be together_ " Judy suddenly felt depressed all of a sudden and since Nick can read mammals like a book, a trait he's stuck with since he's conning days, felt as though he should cheer her up and blurted out something that he himself amazed him as he said it with a straight face.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Since today is Friday. And we don't have any duty tomorrow, wanna hang out?" Nick suddenly realized what he just said so he followed it up with a hasty cover up. "Just a friendly hanging out session really, since finnick probably hates my guts now cuz I'm a cop and I know how he hates cops, I lived with him for a long time and I can already feel his hatred from here, can't really force him to hang out with me. So…."

Judy had a neutral face on her as she faced nick even though she felt like jumping right now due to extreme happiness. She had been waiting for so long for nick too ask her out, even though he quickly covered it up as just a "friendly " get together, it's still made her feel happy as she was the one who nick asked out. She would have just said yes outright if not for one teeny tiny little detail that nick failed into realizing himself."Uhmm, Nick, todays Wednesday."

Nick was confused, "No its not, I can remember clearly what it was on my calendar, and yes, I still use a calendar, don't judge me."

Judy was also confused. "Nick check your phone if you don't believe me."

Nick took out his phone with a smirk as he thought that Judy would be wrong but alas, after he checked the date on his phone and his smirk quickly turned into a frown, but quickly recovered as he thought of something.

"Haha, very funny carrots, a commendable comeback to my prank, I'll give you…hmm… a 6/10, didn't really scare me that much."

"Nick, I'm not joking, check the others."

Nick then quickly turned his head to one of his closest friends in the precinct. "Hey, Wolford buddy I know Judy told that she would give some hefty amount of cash if you told me today is Wednesday, she probably texted you while I wasn't looking at her phone, she types fast, I'm kinda envious of her for that but enough of that, just tell me, man to man, what day is it today?"

Wolford and Delgato looked confused at Nick as they were just talking a minute ago until Nick disturbed them for whatever he just said. "It's Wednesday" Wolford answered with a straight face as Nick looked at him with a face that indicates he's suspicious of him.

"Okay this aint funny anymore." Nick was waiting for Judy so say in the lines of "Did that scare you enough?" or "That's what you get for scaring me like that." But what came made him wish the answer was either of those two. "That's because it aint, why would I be joking about that?"

Nick was somewhat in a confused and panicked state until a sharp stab pain erupted from his chest. And that's when it hit him. His dream, or was it really a dream? " _No way that happened in real life, could it? If it was true then there is only one way to test it."_

Nick thought hard of anything significant that happened on the Wednesday that he already experienced. "If it's true that today is Wednesday, then in any moment, Bogo will come barging in and will shout at Fangmeyer for breaking yet another mug in the break room, then as Bogo comes up to the podium, he'll trip at nothing then I'll probably say "hey chief, its allright, it happens to the best of us, its just that most people actually trip on something." yeah that's probably what happened."

But as Judy was about to him how absurd and specific his conditions were, the door to the bullpen was pushed wide open and Bogo was furios. "Fangmeyer! How many times do I have to tell you, control your grip in the mugs and stop breaking them! People In the break room are complaining to me about it"

"Yes Chief"

Bogo attempted to go up the podium as he tripped at absolutely nothing which was a feat In of itself since bogo was an immovable force to be reckoned with. He quickly recollected himself to preserve his pride as he looked at the repressed chuckles in the bullpen. "I swear If I hear one laugh out of anyone…"

Bogo expected one certain individual to comment on his earlier predicament even without looking at him. But as silence was met instead, he looked at Nick and what he found made his eyes squint at the two somewhat dumbstruck officers sitting upfront.

Judy can't believe what the hell just happened; there was no way nick could've predicted all of that with such precision. There were too many variable to consider. And as Judy looked at Nick, she was pretty sure she was making the same face as he was.

"Chief, could you excuse us for one sec?" As Judy attempted to pull the fox out of the chair, which failed hilariously as his facial expression didn't change and he didn't budge an inch.

"Unless its someone In need of your vital organs, I need you two to stay put as I finish giving off assignments, I will not have any more disturbances as I proceed to do that, am I making myself clear?"

Judy sighed in defeat. "Yes Chief."

As Bogo was about to hand them their assignments. He looked at the two of his smallest officers with concern. "Okay you two were acting very weird just then, what happened"

Since Nick was somehow still unable to function as a normal mammal, Judy answered for the both of them. "It's nothing chief, we'll sort this out its really no big deal"

"Hm… Ill take your word for it, and as usual here is your assignment, I need you two to- "

"Patrol the 32nd street in rainforest district because mammals have been reporting of multiple car robberies within the area" Nick cutoff Bogo as he was about to say the exact same thing while Nick said it in a neutral and somewhat robotic tone.

Both the Chief and Judy Looked at Nick with shock and since Bogo didn't say that Nick was wrong on any accounts, then she bet that what Nick just said was 100% correct.

"How did you-"

"Chief, our assignments?" Judy quickly averted Bogo's question as it would lead to nothing but confusion.

Bogo shook his head to get back on track "Ah yes ofcourse, and as ah, Nick said, I still don't know how you knew but it made my job easier which I thought I would never get the chance to say in front of you two, report to the 32nd street in rainforest district. Dismissed! "

Judy saluted as she dragged Nick out of the bullpen. As they arrived to their car, Nick finally snapped out of his trance and Judy let out her withheld frustration. "Okay Nick, talk, what in cabbages just happened?"

* * *

 **Well, there's that I guess. And feel free to review or pm me for any suggestions or feedback. And it might be awhile before I can whip out a chapter 2, with how college and my part-time Job eating at my core. But I'll survive… I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the kinda late update. As I said before, college and my part time job are eating away my soul, so I hope you can bear with me.**

* * *

 ** _September 6, Wednesday, 9:44 AM_**

"Okay Nick, talk, what in cabbages name just happened?"

Nick looked at Judy with the most awkward smile unconsciously whilst scratching the back of his head. "Would you believe me if I said it was all a prank?"

"I would have 15 minutes ago before all the predictions you did." Judy scooted closer to the fox, close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "There's no way you could've predicted all that with that kind of precision, what are you hiding Mister Wilde?"

Nick tried to avert his gaze by suddenly taking Interest in their car floor, with ears drooped down "Look, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

Nick sighed, realizing he has no way of getting out of this. He really didn't want to explain how he knew everything because he is unsure of it himself, but suddenly a plan cooked up in his mind.

"Okay look, before I explain everything to you, let me confirm it first."

"What do you mean, confirm?"

"Want me to make another prediction?"

Judy moved back to her seat and tried to position herself properly before releasing her own sigh. The last prediction Nick made was so spot on that in sent shivers down her spine whenever she tried to think about it, so it's understandable why she is kind of persistent in answering.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt I guess, so what's your prediction this time Mr. Psychic Wilde?"

Nick was trying to remember certain situations that happened this day before all of this time shenanigans took place with by hovering both of his open paws over his head, mimicking that of an actual psychic.

Judy let out a little chuckle. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt Mr. Psychic Wilde, Missy."

Judy let out a laugh at the fox's antics. "Okay take your time, preferably before our lunch break ends."

While Nick was thinking, Judy started the car so that they could proceed with their assignment. As they were driving, before they could even leave the precinct, Nick already remembered something significant that if predicted perfectly again, it could really make his day….again. This brought a smile to his face.

"Allright, if memory serves me right, our day of patrol would be really, REALLY mundane, until 2:30pm that is."

Judy tried looking at the time on their dashboard with a sidelong glance without moving her head too much, and it showed 9:47am. "Why? What happens at 2:30?"

Nick let out his trademark smirk and looked at Judy, in which the rabbit can already sense even if she wasn't looking directly at the fox. "Something that would be the last thing that would happen to you in the middle of the afternoon."

"A robbery?"

"Nope"

"A traffic accident?"

"Nope, it's something you told me that it never happened to you before."

Judy`s face suddenly lit up at her final response as the idea of it actually happening made her jump internally in her mind. "Gazelle personally giving me tickets to her next concert?"

Nick swore he could feel the sudden overdrive in the happiness meter Judy usually has. "An optimistic answer, but sadly it's not what`s going to happen, not that my prediction would really happen of course."

Judy momentarily stopped the car as the traffic light was showing red at the intersection with the face of disappointment at the dismissal of her suggested situation. "You could have just said yes and watch me be a happy bunny waiting in anticipation all day till 2:30 rolls by."

"Hey, I'm evil but I'm not _that_ evil."

The gray bunny did a quick chuckle as she remembered how "evil" the red fox can actually get, the first thing that came to mind was the "butt incident", where Nick put a paper at the back of Judy with the words "I have a CUTE BUTT" which resulted in people coming up to her and saying "yup, you do" which resulted in her being confused all day till she knew why. "Sure you aren't, that's why you're going to tell me the answer right now mister."

Judy drove the car again as the traffic light turned green again as Nick began to answer.

"Okay okay, a certain buck, probably a rich snob, judging from all the lavish clothes and jewelry that he wore, get this, tried to get your number, emphasis on 'tried'."

Judy's brows furrowed while she pulled over their car in front of a bar since they arrived at the location they were supposed to patrol just shortly after they crossed the intersection. After she parked their car, she suddenly looked at Nick, waiting for him to continue in the lines of "Huh, Gotcha!" or "Your gullible as usual", but what she got was the same expression she was showing on her face at this moment.

"You're actually serious?"

Nick was about to retort with a witty response but decided against it and just answered the gray bunny casually. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be"

"Is that really the best prediction you can come up with?"

Nick drummed his paws under his chin as he tried to think again. "Well, there's also the car chase after someone sped right by us, but I think the first prediction is actually more significant, don't you think?

Judy tried to answer, but no words came out as she realized that Nick was kind of right, someone hitting on her in plain daylight and while on duty caught her interest as to how it could actually pan out. So she instead just opened the door near her so she could get out of the car, followed by Nick soon after. "Let's just see what happens, I just want this day to be over with after you put me through this roller coaster of events."

"You're welcome; you always said that you wanted to ride in one."

"Ride in what?"

"A roller coaster"

Judy chuckled while she went besides Nick. "I prefer a roller coaster that doesn't bombard me with overwhelming situations."

Nick laughed at Judy and tried to imitate that of a ride manager. "I'll try to accommodate your request ma'am."

* * *

 ** _2:24PM That afternoon_**

Judy and Nick were both sitting inside there cruiser, just waiting for their shift to end after they patrolled the streets. Both were tired and their entirety of their energy spent on wandering aimlessly following leads that just points them to metaphorical and sometimes literal dead ends as someone told them where the last stolen car was found and it turns out to just be a dead end alley, both swore they heard the mammal they got the information from laughing begin their backs.

"Man, you were right, this patrol is mundane, so that's one part of the prediction of yours correct."

Nick then did an imaginary check with his fingers in the air and smiled as he remembered what will happen soon, but deep inside he was also worried. _Will Judy still react the same way the last time the buck hit on her? What if she actually said yes to him when he asked for a date?_

He was about to make more outcomes to what will happen when Judy interrupted his thoughts when she tried to open the cruiser to take a little breather, but suddenly decided against it, testing Nick sudden ability to predict what will actually happen. "You know what, I'll just stay in the cruiser. If you're really that good at predicting, then there's no problem with me staying inside, with anyone barely seeing me inside now wouldn't it?" Judy was smirking at the tod at this point. Thinking her plan to derail his predictions was actually a legitimate one. "Nick, come on just admit it, you somehow planted a broken mug at time we were at the bullpen, which doesn't really take a rocket scientist to calculate what will happen next, the chief really cares about his mugs and you know it. The sooner you admit it, the less humiliated you're gonna be. And as for the chief tripping, I can clearly remember you putting a certain adhesive to the sole on Wolford's shoe that one time that almost resulted on the same thing. "

Judy looked at Nick after explaining to him her deductions of his rather unusually complex prank, expecting the fox to just admit the prank the and there, but what she got was a very confused fox on her midst. "Really? You actually tried to investigate my "prankl"? Well looky here missy, it wasn't." Nick tried to enforce his reply by crossing his hands and pointing his muzzle high enough to try to make him look like a serious mammal for once, but only resulted in a rather ridiculous act "And FYI, you were also inside the cruiser when _it_ happened." Nick tried to confirm it by remembering it clearly again and yup, she _was_ in the cruiser when the incident happened.

For all Nick's rather confident statements, he actually wanted his prediction to be disproved as he remembered in his _dream_ how their whole 2 days went. He was secretly hoping that the rather spot on predictions in the bullpen were mere coincidences.

As Nick was having his own internal affair, Judy was looking for a comeback for his humorous statement and found the perfect thing. She looked at the time on their dash board again and seeing the current time was 2:30pm, she thought this is a perfect opportunity to dispel his imaginary predictive abilities.

"Well? It's already 2:30, and no sign of-"

Judy was interrupted by a loud banging of the door of the cruiser near her, and instinctually pulled down her window down without even looking at the owner of the paw that banged the car door.

"Sir what is it? Is there something-"

There, in front of her, was a rather handsome buck, probably in his late 20's, wearing what seems to be a leather black jacket with the brand that Judy recognized to be one of the most expensive brand in all of Zootopia, and was also wearing a golden wristwatch which she swore had engravings of diamonds around the edges, and at least 4 gold rings on his left paw.

Judy was about to look at the fox besides her when the buck spoke. "I was just about to report about my missing car just now, but looking at you now, that might not be a problem anymore."

Judy was flabbergasted by his statement and was trying to piece together what the rich buck just said. "Look sir, I'm not sure what you meant by that but if you want to report for your missing car you could report it personally to the precinct if you want"

The buck was now openly laughing which resulted in Judy further fueling her confusion and Nick struggling to not let his smile falter as he also was both terrified and amused at the happening right now. Terrified as this now proves his current predicament of seemingly traveling back to the past.

"What innocence you let out miss, I was just saying that what's in front of me right now is actually more breathtaking than my now stolen furrari."

Judy slowly turned her head to the fox with her mouth slightly agape at the ridiculousness of their current situation and the fox raising his arms and shoulders to indicate that she was alone in this one.

The gray doe then turned her head slowly in return to the buck that is now openly trying to hit on her which resulted in her jumble thoughts "Holy crap someone actually hit on me, it actually feels kind of good to be appreciated once in a while, but the thing is, I wish that a certain someone would also appreciate me in some way." Judy then glanced briefly at Nick at the side mirror near her and saw him staring ahead, seemingly lost in thought is more silent than usual, also realizing that the buck still kept on talking even though Judy was obviously wasn't listening, tried to lay it all out to the buck to stop wasting his breath trying to talk her out on a date as she assured herself it wasn't possible, except for one certain fox that is.

"Look sir, I appreciate your flattery but it is truly unprofessional of me to accept your date while I'm on duty."

"Pfft, come on, no one needs to know but us."

Judy was face palming at the ridiculousness of the bucks statement as he stated the obvious. "Sir, you do know that my partner is with me, right?"

The buck then proceeded to look further inside the cruiser, and once he located Judy's partner, the buck let out a face of disgust. "You mean _that_ fox? Come one who believes a fox nowadays eyy? " the buck pushed his elbows to Judy's own, expecting her to agree to him, but what he got was the direct opposite. Judy grabbed his hands before he could retreat them back to his sides and pulled him close to hear face till they were inches apart from each other and let out her withheld anger. "If you don't want me to arrest you right here, right now for discrimination, I suggest you scram from whatever whole you came from."

The doe would expect the normal mammal to comply, but she forgot this one wasn't. "Ohh, a feisty one too, I could get used to that."

Deciding that this isn't going anywhere, the gray rabbit proceeded to use force by glaring at the assailant while holding a Taser on her left paw and a tranquilizer on her right.

This seem to work as the buck now slowly backed away from the cruiser until walking briskly to where Judy last saw him coming from while hearing a last minute rumble from him "That's maybe too much feisty for my tastes."

Judy exhaled loudly in relief that the crazy event was over. She started to relax till she realized that her partners haven't said a word throughout the whole ordeal which was totally out of character of him.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Nick shook his head to free himself from the trance he himself put into. Nick was trying to piece everything single thing that tried to make sense to him and so far, there's too little of it.

Judy tried to console Nick till some random thought ran through her mind, "Wait a minute, what's there to say that you didn't just tried to contact the buck and act all that just happened?" Judy was about to form a smirk before Nick answered here with more force than necessary.

"You still think this a prank?"

The doe was startled by his sudden shift in seriousness, resulting in her backing away just a little from the red fox.

Nick took note of this and immediately regretted his actions. "Judy, I'm sorry about that it's just that…" Nick put both his paws to his face and slouched in his seat seemingly in a stressed manner.

"You do realize what this means right? The moment that buck strutted here? "

Judy was looking for answers till she stumbled on the most obvious one, "It means that you can actually predict the future?"

"Bingo"

"How is that even possible?"

Nick was just about to answer her before a car sped by them just above the speed limit on the road there in. "Wait, we need to catch the-"

The tod held her paw before she could even grip the steering wheel with her right paw. "It was just flash, someone else can be his problem, for now, I really need to explain something to you because if this really is what I think it is, then things aren't gonna get pretty."

"What? Why?"

Nick let go of her paw and answered in his most serious tone he could muster, "Because I know exactly what will happen tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I kinda changed the summary a bit because I feel it was kinda bit "grand" from what I foresee my story to become. I hope that's ok.**

* * *

 _September 6, Wednesday, 2:58 PM_

Judy looked at Nick with one eyebrow raised with a slightly concerned expression. "And what exactly will happen tomorrow?"

Nick was about to answer but before he could, he let out a sigh that indicated that what he was about to say might shock his partner. "You…Carrots, will get suspended."

Judy still maintained her expression as she replied, "Suspended? For what?"

The fox released a sigh of relief, expecting the doe to lash out to him to vent her anger but actually surprised to see her nonchalantly reply to his statement, which resulted in a chuckle from him. "And here I am expecting a furious rabbit companion, and In case you're thinking that you got suspended because you did something bad, no, it actually it's quite the opposite."

"So, what, the Chief suspended me for no reason whatsoever?" Now Judy's voice did start to get a little heated.

"Not exactly without reason, you see, tomorrow we'll be tasked to patrol the streets of happytown, you know, the place where I used to live?"

Judy remembered quite well after she asked multiple times to tell her where he used to live, partly as a result of a boring patrol one day, and for the fox to make his partner give up the question, the fox described how he used to live there as a child before he was on the streets alone. Living with his single mother while barely scraping life was no easy topic to indulge in, and Judy regretted a little when she asked about it, but it was too late she already asked and all she could do was cry a little while Nick finished what he had started to talk about.

Judy's ears plopped down to her head after she remembered the whole thing. "Yeah I do, and once again, I'm sorry that I forced it out of you."

Nick was easy to see this and quickly tried to cheer his partner up. "Hey hey, I said it was alright. It actually felt good to talk about it for once." Nick said with a smile.

The doe, while still sad about the whole thing, released a sigh to relieve some of the tension she built up for herself. "Ok, well, we can forget about that because for now, you can tell me all about the crap ton of things that will result in my suspension."

Now the red fox was suddenly a little unsure. "Okay, it may not be an actual _suspension_ ; it's more of a forced paid leave, at least for three days. But _you_ made it sound like a suspension the last time you told me because of all your bickering and stuff."

Judy was now a little irritated, ready to hear the reason behind her _forced paid leave_. "If you're done stalling, I would actually like to hear all about it, starting now." while the rabbit said all that, she was already on the wheel, ready to start the car to go back to the precinct as they already finished their patrols, with questionable incidents.

Nick was about to explain how her suspension came to be, before a better plan came to his mind. "Why don't I tell you a story about what will actually happen in these next two days instead?"

"Where a little bit far from the precinct, so why not."

A sudden thought came to Nick, which resulted in his smirk. "Or, I could come with you to your apartment and tell you everything as a bedtime story while I tuck you in."

"Sure why not." Judy answered casually.

This resulted in Nick's current frozen state, not expecting the answer. Judy saw this resulting in a laugh with a short glance as she drove their car. "In all seriousness though, you can tell me the _story_ now."

"But where not in your apartment yet." Nick replied casually

Judy was now debating with herself. _Should I actually let Nick come with me to my apartment? I mean, I know he's just joking but, I can let him in as a 'friendly' hangout?._ Judy chuckled after her thought and mumbled, "Friendly hangout, yeah right".

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, and I'm still waiting on the story Nick, I'm serious this time." Judy tried to answer with a serious face but failed to do so because of her obvious blush.

Nick seeing this, he chuckled. "All right, my impatient bunny, it all started when we were tasked to patrol the streets of Happytown.."

* * *

 _September 7, Thursday, 10:48 AM, Happytown,_

 _*Past Timeline*_

"I'm actually surprised we can patrol here now." Nick was looking at the window while Judy was driving..again. It was already established many times who is the better driver between the two. They would randomly switch who would drive to prove to the other who is better, and Nick usually ends up in paperwork as punishment because the cruiser was crashed yet again.

"Why, are we not supposed to be here?"

"It's somewhat of a unspoken rule not to mess with Happytown in general, You see, people here just don't trust us policemen because of past incidents. Police corruption, discrimination and all that. _Everyone_ has experienced it here at least once. " The fox, still looking out through the window, now visibly slumped with his ears down to the side of his head.

"When you said everyone, that includes you, right?"

"Yeah, but not directly, my mom was harassed by a police on her way home from work one evening, said that she was groped by a tiger in the street while carrying bags of food her coworkers gave her, it was her birthday after all. She came home with all the food mixed and mushed up, barely inside the house and cried after opening the door." Judy watched Nick intently as he told her his story. She could feel a tear streaming down her face. But what got her shocked is the expression on the fox's face; unchanged, telling the story casually like it just happened naturally.

"Nick, that's terrible, I'm so sorry." Judy was now also sad and depressed.

As Judy apologized, Nick looked at the doe and smiled. "Hey now, none of that, it wasn't your fault."

Judy sniffed before replying, "Did she file a complaint to the officer."

"She did, and guess what happened?"

Judy didn't need a second thought as the answer came to mind immediately. "They dropped it."

"They dropped it." Nick repeated.

Judy sighed. "It's those kind of policemen that sets a bad example for us. But where here, were not them, let's show these guys what real, honest policemen should do." Judy gradually lifted her spirit up as she told all that.

Nick laughed. "At least honest to a point."

"Sure Slick, sure"

"That's a Nickname I haven't heard in quite a while."

"I just needed the right moment to let it out."

They both laughed at their antics, until they spotted something amiss near the streets as they slowly drove closer. When they finally arrived, they noticed a male fox lying on the sidewalk holding a wallet in his paw.

"Ah there it is, I was wondering when the random wasted drunkards would show up, just your usual Thursday I tell ya." Nick said with a smirk

"Nick we should help him" Judy looked at Nick intently, seemingly begging.

"I knew you would say that, let me out first." Nick then went out from his side of the car, followed closely by Judy.

When they both were beside each other, they stared at the suspicions body of reddish grey fur, probably at his late 30's wearing a striped polo shirt a pair of dirty jeans.

Nick was the first to say anything from their entranced stare. "What is with these guys and their poor fashion sense?"

Judy chuckled. "Yeah look who's talking, I have yet to see you wear anything other than your green Hawaiian shirt and striped tie combo."

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'll have you know that Hawaiian apparels never go out of season."

Judy chuckled. "Sure Slick, I'll take your word for it, you're the expert in all things hawaiin, but for now let's just get this over with."

Judy walked closer to the fox and kneelt down to inspect his pulse. "Heart rate seems a little off, let me just, ohh mYY GOODNESS!" Judy tried to lift the fox to his back, and when she did, all she saw was the red stain on his stomach.

Just as the rabbit shouted, Nick quickly came close to Judy to find the reason why. When he saw what Judy saw, he immediately bolted for the first aid kit inside the cruiser. "Judy I need you to stabilize and put pressure on stomach, but not too much!" Nick shouted as he rounded to side of the cruisers door.

"On it!" Judy shouted the reply.

Judy put her ears close to the fox's chest to check the heartbeat. "It's there, but its fading, Nick hurry up!"

Nick was now frantically searching every nook and cranny for the first aid kit, but somehow it was the best hide and seek player ever, as it was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell is it?" Nick was ready to give up as he opened the cruiser's window to relay the hopelessness of his situation. "Carrots, I can't find the freaking first aid kit, I've already searched everywhere."

"Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yes _I'm sure_ I looked everywhere, unless it's somehow in the hood of the car, then it's not here."

Judy was now full on frustrated at this point. "Just try to call for others near here and see if they can lend us their kit."

Nick was now back on frantic mode as he quickly switched on the radio to try and call for help. "10-53, calling for backup In Street 8 outside house 46, I repeat, 10-53 calling for backup In Street 8 outside house 46, please ensure first aid kit."

As Nick was inside the cruiser, both policemen didn't know is that while they were both busy, an unknown mammal was hiding besides a building, recording Judy as she tried who damn best to preserve the last remaining heartbeats of the poor fox. The mammal recording found this intriguing and at the same time heartwarming, she continued until she heard the siren of the other police car coming close and bolted her way out, satisfied of what she captured on her phone.

The other police finally arrived as it made its way near both the fox and the rabbit.

"Finally, thank you" Judy was now relieved as help finally came.

"Sorry were late munchkins, were just not as lucky to be patrolling near Happytown." Francine answered with a smile as she exited the cruiser, followed closely by Wolford, after giving Judy a sloppy salute, which Judy was already used to as its just your classic Wolford, sloppy.

"I'm just glad you guys are here now, come on help me out and where the hell is Nick?"

"Right here Carrots." Judy found Nick walking towards the busy policemen assisting the elder fox.

"Thanks for calling backup Nick, this guy should've been a goner by now if it wasn't for you. You should feel proud of yourself." Judy said as she stood up and fixed Nick's uniform as she told her gratitude towards the fox.

Nick saluted with the same sloppy manner as Wolford and said, "All in the days work of an honest police…uhmm…..fox..guy." He then brought down his arms in a quick and disciplined manner, seemingly proud of what he has done.

The gray doe laughed. "Well, you know what this means, reports and paperwork, let's just get a head start on it." Judy grabbed Nick's arms as she dragged him to the cruiser as they drove back to the precinct.

After arriving, a minute barely passed before Bogo's voice came booming around the building. "Hopps, Wilde, my office, now!"

They both stared at each other, both in understanding of their current situation.

"Goodie let's find out what the hell we did wrong this time." Nick was mildly irritated every time there called in by Bogo, never knowing beforehand what they're called for.

Both coming up the stairs and now staring at the large door housing the mad water buffalo.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, we know we know we didn't do anything wrong." Judy assured the fox.

Nick chuckled. "With Buffalo butt, anything could go wrong, I thought of all people you would know."

"I heard that." Bogo said through the closed doors. "But in a way, your right something is wrong. For now just come on in."

Nick took note of Bogo's unusual 'less irritated 'greeting before opening the door together with Judy.

"Sit" Bogo was looking at his smartphone on his hooves, focused as to what is shown.

"A new Gazelle video came out so soon? Or did she give you an unreleased video personally? Damn I wish I could be lucky as you chief." Nick was prepared to accept the brunt of his joke. But what he got was an irritated snort coming from Bogo.

"If you're done Wilde, I could show you both what it is I'm looking at. It concerns the both you." Bogo looked at Judy. "Specifically you, Hopps."

"Chief? Why?"

"To answer that, let me just show you" Bogo handed his phone to Judy, which was like a huge tablet in her paws.

Judy pressed the play button on the video and immediately was shocked at what she saw. There in the video, was her treating and trying to save the down fox. But what caught her eye was that it was uploaded to Furbook, and already had 3k+ likes and a thousand shares. As she scrolled through the comments, what she read made her heart melt and fill her with joy.

' _There's still hope for mammal kind'_

' _Someone better give this bunny a promotion'_

' _This is what Zootopia is all about, prey helping predators, and vice versa'_

Judy didn't have time to scroll through the 400+ comments before Bogo demanded his phone back. "Okay fun's over, give it back." Judy handed the phone back as she wiped some tears on her face.

"You should feel proud Hopps, it's not everyday a police gets this amount of publicity, especially in a good light. So as a reward I'm giving you a 3 day leave, with pay ofcourse."

Judy now in attention, ears upright. "What? But Sir I can't accept that, I'm just doing my job."

"Yes I know, I'm not doing just because of what happened, you didn't even use your paid leaves yet, and by the end of the month you can't use those anymore, and the I.A. is bugging me because they don't accept the absurd reason why one of my men isn't taking any day offs because she actually hates having nothing to do, and it _is_ absurd if you ask me. Besides, if you keep patrolling so soon, people will no doubt distract you as some will recognize you, since you're very recognizable, being the first rabbit cop and all."

Judy was contemplating on what to decide when a paw came to her shoulder in an assuring manner, "Carrots, if I were you, I'd take the offer, or more like order in this case. You earned it." Nick smiled as he squeezed his paws on the rabbit's shoulder.

Judy reached out to Nicks paw and squeezed it herself, not exactly knowing why she did it, and suddenly a thought came to mind.

"That's it, Nick can have the 3 day leave, he was much more helpful than me, he was the one who tried to look for a first aid kit and called for backup after all." Judy forced a smile as she was hopeful Bogo would take the bait.

"Yeah, no, first of all, Wilde already used ALL if his leave, and then some." Bogo was blunt about Nicks unannounced day offs. "And even though you think Wilde is a big help, the public didn't know that. Did you saw him in the video? No, you didn't."

"That's…kind of unfair isn't it?"

"No carrots, it's not, like the Chief said, I already used all of my paid leaves, and personally? You could use the vacation."

Judy knew this was not something she could just escape from, so she just decided to accept it to save time and energy rather than continue bickering an already lost battle. Judy sighed before answering "Okay, fine, I'll take it. But who's gonna be Nicks partner?"

"That's my problem to bare, not yours, now go, enjoy your vacation. Dismissed"

Judy saluted before leaving her seat and walking towards the door. While she opened it she glance and Nick as he waved a little goodbye to Judy as she waved back before going out, slumping and her ears down.

After the door was closed, the fox and the buffalo were in staring contest. After a while, Nick broke the ice.

"Wolford?" Nick asked.

"Wolford." Bogo confirmed.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

"That's it? All because of a stupid video?" Judy asked as they were nearing the precinct.

"I still think it's absurd why you don't _voluntarily_ want vacations."

"Nick I already told you, I-"

"don't like sitting around with nothing to do. Yeah yeah, classic response." Nick interrupted. "Okay here's the thing, since you want having _'no vacations', I'm_ asking fora favor _._ "

"What favor?" Judy was now intently listening to Nick.

"When we take our patrol to Happytown tomorrow, I'm giving you two choices, either don't save the stabbed fox, or let _me_ save him."

"Slick, are you somehow jealous of what I'm about to achieve?" Judy was smirking as she looked at the fox.

"What? No, look what I want is for you to accompany me on Friday, and if all things repeat itself, then you're bound to have that vacation, which leaves me yet again, alone."

"And why would you think doing it yourself won't get you a vacation instead? Which leaves ME to be alone."

As they finally arrived at the precinct, Judy maneuvered the cruiser as Nick continued. "No, like I said many times, I've already used all of my paid leaves, And I doubt the public will give me the same response as yours, I'm not a cute rabbit after all." Nick smirked as he said the last couple of words.

Judy blushed as she finally parked there cruiser. "I swear if you tell me I'm cute one more time."

"What? It's true."

Judy looked at Nick expecting a smirk, but instead, she found the fox staring at her eyes, at the same time she looked at his emerald eyes.

Nick coughed after seemingly aware of what he's doing, which resulted in both of them looking away from each other. "Well, to add to what I said moments ago, the reason I want you by my side this Friday is that I need my partner for it, and if you want to know why, Its another long story. So please just trust me on this."

It was Nick's time to beg as he hoped Judy would understand the situation there in.

"Of course I trust you, you saved my life many times already"

"You're giving me too much credit carrots."

Judy opened her door to get out of the cruiser as she continued with a smirk, "I just like seeing you flustered, it's a nice change of pace from all your slickness, and giving you credit is one of the ways."

"Evil bunny"

"Charming fox" Judy said in a seductive manner

That was NOT how Nick envisioned Judy to answer. He stumbled momentarily when he attempted to open his door and looked at the source of his difficulties. She was laughing hysterically. ' _I wish I knew how she could recover from an awkward situation that fast. Well, at least she's enjoying herself, that's good enough for me. '_

Little did he know that Judy was far from being recovered from her last actions. ' _Oh my God, I over did it, but it feels kinda good when Nick looks at me like that. Damnit what on earth am I thinking? There are more pressing matters than whatever this is. Nick is in a crisis and he needs me, and I'll be more than his shoulder to lean on, I just hope he agrees on me on that._ '

Nick was now on his way to his shared cubicle with Judy, intending to discuss about future matters, and what lies in store for both of them.

' _I just wish im not doing the wrong thing here..'_ Nick knew the question on his mind can only be answered by the same thing screwing with him, time.


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of you read my update that I posted for this story, scratch that, THIS STORY LIVES ON BOIS! Apparently all it takes is a little bit of self-motivation, oh and a bit of free time ofcourse.**

 **This chapter is actually way different than what is originally supposed to be since like I said from my update (which I would probably delete by the time I post this) the files were deleted so basically I started from scratch, and tbh, I actually like this better than the original chapter. But hey, don't take my word for it, you guys be the judge, but wait you can't since you guys haven't read the original, lol. Oh well, atleast you can enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _September 6, Wednesday 4:03 pm_

As Nick arrived to his cubicle, he noticed that Judy was on their shared table, with her arms on the table lazily supporting her head. The rabbit noticed the fox's presence and puts her paw down and adjusted in her seat to make herself comfortable as the fox went to sit across from her.

The rabbit sighed as all of this is making her kind of stressed. "So what's the plan Mr. Psychic?"

Nick looked at Judy with slight concern in his expression. "Look Carrots, I've been thinking and….what if….there's actually no need to change our plans, why don't we just let this happen on its own?"

"Then I'd be on paid leave and I couldn't help you in whatever is happening, or _will_ happen, I thought we already discussed this." The doe looked at Nick questioning why he would consider this choice of action.

"That's the point, what if it's actually okay for you not to go with me on this." Nick inquired after some thought.

Judy continued to look at Nick, confused. "So what are you saying?"

The red fox sighed before he replied. "I'm just… scared that…maybe you'll get hurt?" He said while he looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head with a somewhat forced smile.

Nick was waiting for the doe's response but what he got what the least of his expectations.

She laughed. Hysterically.

The poor red fox just stared, dumbfounded at the rabbit as he looked for a reason as to why she finds this situation akin to a comedy show.

After a few moments, Judy finally composed herself with deep breaths after laughing so hard. "Oh Nicky boi, that's rich coming from you. Remember who always comes out far worse from us two in whatever situation where in?"

Nick couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, I think that's accurate, it's actually becoming a cliché at this point." He said as he stared at the doe with a smile

The rabbit blushed a bit at his sudden smile at her. "But seriously though, thanks."

"For what?" The fox asked with a smirk.

"For worrying about me, duh." Judy said playfully but still maintained her blush.

The fox can't help but blushing himself. "That's what partners are for, right?"

Judy looked at Nick with a smile as her response which made his blush deepen, but still held his confident persona.

"So what's the actual plan now, Mr. Psychic?"

The fox just stared at her with his fingers drumming on the table like he was thinking of something. "I think our best bet here would be to call for an ambulance in advance before we even get there, that way we don't even have to get out of our vehicles to inspect the body."

The rabbit thought that the plan was actually good, if not for a sing flaw, "Wouldn't the responders be suspicious of us since we already know there's a wounded body lying on the ground?"

The red fox was immediately thinking on how to counteract on this flaw, "We could just tell them that someone tipped us of."

"And what if the responders need more proof and needs us to actually go to the body to gather info?" The doe immediately said.

"Hmm.. yeah that is a problem" Nick said as he scratched the bottom of his chin.

And their discussion continued well into the night with some occasional chatter to quell some of their nerves for what was to come.

* * *

 _8:05 pm_

The cop duo went out to finally clock out for the evening, finally settling on one of their discussed plans as they went near to their cop car.

"Okay, to summarize everything, We tell Wolford to go undercover in the place you described, then hopefully he'll spot the unconscious fox and call the ambulance or he can just ask us for backup." The doe said as she finished summarizing their plan. "Suffice to say, our plan hinges on whether Wolford can pull this off or not." She added as she opened the door to their car.

"Come on, have faith on our wolfy friend, he's a reliable guy." Nick said as he came into their car and made himself comfortable.

The doe finally started the car as she was now driving after their friendly bet that they made earlier as they discussed things.

"I'm not saying he's unreliable, it just feels wrong to trick another officer into something." Judy was now starting to doubt their agreed plan as she thought of several scenarios as to what will happen.

"It's not tricking if it's true, there will be something there worth checking, and think of this as a generous tip since we're giving Wolford all the credit for this." Nick assured her to hopefully help her fragile conscience.

Judy sighed as she can't help but agree to him on this, besides, it's undoubtedly the most foolproof plan they've come up all night.

The rabbit slowed down the car as she came close to the fox's apartment just near the edge of Sahara Square. She has already seen his apartment many times already but she still can't help but feel happy ever since Nick bought his own decent apartment.

Before the fox attempted to open the door, he saw that Judy was wearing a smile on her face as she looked at his apartment.

"Look, I know what you're thinking carrots, and it's really not that big of a deal. It's just your average apartment complex, nothing really stands out." Nick said with a genuine smile as he looked at Judy's side.

"You say that, but something tells me you're actually proud that you moved here." Judy said with a smirk.

"And why's that?" Nick asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Cuz you're not smirking, you're actually smiling like how you smiled during the ceremony when you became a cop." The rabbit still held her smirk.

The fox was confused at first till he saw himself in the sidemirror of their car and saw the smile that Judy described. When he saw this, he sighed as he chuckled to himself as he thought that the more he's with her, the more his emotions are out in the open. _And maybe that aint a bad thing,_ he thought afterwards.

"Or maybe it's a sign that I'm just loopy from all of this stress building up." Nick tried to make an excuse but it won't fool the bunny as he saw when he looked at her, she still has a smirk on her face.

The red fox lightly chuckled as he opened the door to his side and walked around to Judy's side of the car and leaned in the car door. "You know, you should move yourself to a new apartment, because last time I checked, my storage room may be the exactly the same size as your room."

"You know what, your right, maybe I'll move. I actually know of one apartment just at the edge of sahara square."

"I wouldn't recommend moving there."

"Why?" Judy asked, curious as to why he would say that.

"Because there's a fox living there that may devour you." The fox flirted to the doe which resulted in them having quite a blush.

"And what if I don't mind that? He can devour me however he wants for all I care." The rabbit immediately flirted back before she could even comprehend what she was about to say.

They both now just stared at each other holding their forced smiles as there blush redden even more. After a few moments they just laughed until the tension they created has dissipated.

"Yeah were definitely loopy." Nick said as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing too much.

"Yup, so loopy." Judy agreed.

"Well, I think this is our cue to scram and hit the hay, busy day tomorrow after all." The fox said as he walked back from the car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow partner." The rabbit said while she started the car back up.

Nick replied by lazily saluting and walking towards his apartment door. When he was finally inside his apartment, Judy is now alone with her thoughts of realization of what she just did a few minutes ago and bashed her head lightly over and over a couple of times on the cars steering wheel.

"Why the hell did I just say?" She said to herself when she finally thought her head bashing was sufficient for now and drove off to her own apartment. But what she didn't know is that the fox saw her did all that he looked through one of the apartment windows as he walked to his room.

 _God knows why I'm hesitant on asking her out._ He thought

 _I don't know, maybe your terrified that your relationship may become a mess and her being your partner partner and co-worker is just icing on the cake?_ His own thought fired back at him.

He can't help but disappointedly sigh to himself as he never acted like this before. "I swear that gray ball of fluff will be the death of me." He said to himself as he finally retreated to his own room.

* * *

 _September 7, Thursday 9:05 am_

It was around this time that the Chief of Police of precinct 1, who just got up from his desk to face his underlings in the bullpen who are armed with roars and table bashes. The Chief still don't get why they do this. _But it's probably for the best, a simple howl or shout can help relieve stress immensely._ The large buffalo thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly heard knocks on his door. His eyes narrowed as he questioned himself who it might be.

"Come in." The Chief commanded.

The door to the chief's office opened, revealing two of the precinct's smallest, but not the weakest officers. "This better be worth my time, the more I'm late the more the bullpen's being trashed right now."

"Chief it's us, we might have something in our hands that needs attention." The rabbit spoke first.

"And what might that be, Hopps?" The chief said with a gruff as he went back to his seat to better talk to the two.

"I'll handle this one." The red fox whispered to his partner as he faced their intimidating chief, but for some reason a part his brain fails to understand how to be intimidated, resulting in situations that usually leads to both of his partner in an endless task of parking duty, but the only reasoning he has against this is that it's always worth it to see his chief happy, apparently happy for the fox means shouting and looks of pure anger.

"Sup Chief." Nick said with barely a salute and a smirk.

"I'm already regretting my decision." Chief Bogo uttered with his irritation starting to rise.

"Oh come on Chief, when did I ever let you down?"

The buffalo's response was a raised eyebrow as he thinks that the fox already knows the answer to his own question and suddenly Judy's elbow found a sweet spot on Nick's stomach to urge him to focus on the current situation.

The fox clutched his stomach as it actually hurt. _Damn this bunny can definitely hit._ He thought _._ "Ok but for real though, someone in the neighborhood tipped us off that someone might be in trouble today." The red fox said with a smirk, hoping his confident façade can help make their excuse more believable.

"And what kind of trouble exactly?" Bogo asked with a tone that says " _I'm not buying this one bit_ "

"A 'a-guy-could-be-shot-dead-in-the-middle-of-the-street' trouble?" Nick said with a shoulder shrug, but nonetheless still maintained his confident demeanor.

"And why such a specific kind of trouble? And who the hell even tipped this to you bozos?" The buffalo asked with his anger starting to rise.

Before Nick could even begin to enrage the Chief further, Judy stepped in to help remedy the situation. "As we said Chief, the tip was anonymous so we don't know who exactly it was, they just suddenly called us Nick's personal phone so it maybe someone who Nick personally knows." The doe finished explaining as she looked at her partner looking for confirmation whether her lie is good enough.

' _For someone who was hesitant on making lies, Carrots can certainly deliver, I'd rate that a soild 8 in my book'_ Nick thought as he glanced at his partner with a smile and a wink which earned him a smile from her.

"And yes based on the voice that we've heard, I'd say I know the guy and trust me, he's trustworthy enough, at least to some extent." The fox assured.

The buffalo sighed in defeat to the two, as he never, ever let a tip, especially if it involves innocent mammals dying go unnoticed.

"Allright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and luckily enough I was actually going to assign you two to patrol happytown"

' _We already knew that though.'_ The cop duo simultaneously thought.

"That's great timing Chief Bogo, but because of this certain case, we would like to make a request" Judy said.

' _Hmm this'll be good'_ Bogo thought. "Let's hear it"

"We would like to request an officer to go undercover , as me and my partner are not really fit to do it ourselves." Nick piped up before Judy could even begin to talk.

The buffalo didn't even need to ask why as he already knew the answer to it. Judy is already infamous in happytown for having a fox partner and as for the fox, well, besides being infamous himself, he assumes the neighborhood would instantly know the fox even he shaves all of his fur.

"Allright, I'll assign an officer to you, but make sure to provide backup. And if anything bad ever happens to him, I'll swear I'll make the life of you two here a living hell that you'll want to resign." The bogo threatened with a gentle smile. This caused the rabbit to gulp and the fox to yawn.

"If that's all you two have from your goddamn mouths then I suggest you two scram to the bullpen before I drag you two myself." The Chief said as his intimidating expression returned.

The doe hastily saluted and when to the door with a slight dash in her step while the red fox just , after lazily saluting, walked casually to the door with his paws in his pockets.

* * *

 _10:30 am, happytown_

After a routine meeting in the bullpen, the two mammals plus one wolf in a somewhat disheveled attire to fit the environment, was now arriving at their destination near the street of what is about to happen.

"Where almost there, you know what to do, right Wolford?" the rabbit asked to the wolf in the backseat.

"Aye aye captain, just go up there and look for something out of the ordinary and possibly get mugged while you two chill in your car sitting tunes on the radio." Wolford responded playfully.

"Yup, that pretty much sums up everything." The fox said as he looked in the backseat to smirk at the Wolf. Wolford responded by giving a middle finger which elicited a laugh from him.

The car now near the supposed crime scene just 2 blocks away from it while still giving them enough vision to see what's going on. "I think it's your cue now Wolford, If anything is amiss, talk to us immediately on the radio" The bunny cop said while the wolf officer fiddled with his radio and see if it works well.

"Roger that." Wolford's reply went to the radio of the cop duo as Judy gave him a thumbs up.

As the wolf got out of the car, the two watched as he got near the area of the soon to be crime scene.

The fox watched the time on his phone to know when it is about to happen. "10:45, any moment now and there should be a poor fox on the street and our poor wolf would be in the front row seat."

"Which kind of concerns me Nick, what if the shooter instead shoots Wolford, not the fox?" Judy said with her voice riddled with concern for her fellow policemen.

"No one shoots a random wolf in broad daylight carrots."

"But they'll shoot a fox instead?" The rabbit now facing her partner who was strangely fixated on the street ahead. "The fox probably has enemies carrots, every fox has one." Nick said it with an unusual tinge of seriousness.

Judy just sighed, not trying to further escalate the topic she started.

"Hmm, that's strange.." Nick suddenly said.

"What's strange?"

"I swear it was this exact time when we found the fox on the ground." The fox said after he checked his watch that indicated 10:48.

The doe reached for the radio to try and contact the undercover wolf. "Wolford, do you see anything out the ordinary?"

After some moments, the wolf replied. "Umm no not really". The rabbit was about to ask something else before the wolf suddenly piped up. "Wait, someone's going out of the house you guys mentioned."

"Allright, try to hide but stay on them for the time being." The doe ordered.

"You got that boss"

"I'm not your boss Wolford."

"Sure boss, anything you say."

Judy just sighed with a smile after the exchange and thought _'Now there's two of them.'_

The doe's thought was interrupted as their radio turned on again, "I can now see him clearly, it's a fox wearing a striped polo shirt wearing tattered dirty jeans."

Upon hearing this, Nick immediately blurted out "Wait that's him!"

"Who's he, you know the guy?" Wolford asked from the other side of the radio.

"No but keep your eye on him." The fox ordered.

"Sure boss." The wolf replied

"I'm also not your boss pal."

"Whatever you say boss."

Nick sighed as he looked at his partner, "Am I this annoying?" He asked.

"Yes 100%" The rabbit replied with a smile.

"Now I get why the chief is always fond of me." As the fox finished saying this, the bunny chuckled.

A few moments later their attention is yet again on their radio is it chattered to life yet again. "Now our fox is walking towards the street and seems to be holding an absurd amount of cash. The other fox talking to him is now shaking his hand and the- oh now he's walking away, what do I do?!"

The fox quickly lead the situation as he took the radio from his dashboard to reply to the wolf. "Go after him Wolford, he may be in a lot of trouble if we don't hurry."

"So what, I'll just approach him and talk?" The wolf asked in a hurry as he was trying to catch up to the walking fox.

"Yeah go do that."

A sigh was heard on the radio as they assume Wolford did that on purpose.

Meanwhile on Wolford's perpective, he's about to catch the attention of the fox before he remembers he was holding the radio on his hand and quickly stuff in on his pocket but not turning in off so that the Nick and Judy can hear their conversation.

As the wolf finally approached the middle aged fox, he grabbed his shoulder to try and get his attention, and when it did, the fox faced the wolf which a questioning expression. "Hey uh…" Wolford realized that he didn't really thought of anything to ask to the fox.

"What?" The fox asked.

"I kinda saw you over there holding a bunch of cash-" Before the wolf could continue, he was interrupted by the fox.

"And what, your trying to mug me? Because so far, you're doing a pretty bad job at it." The fox said insultingly to the undercover wolf.

"What? No, I was just going to ask, as someone who is pretty broke right now, I actually want to know how you got that amount." Wolford said as the cop duo looked at each other looking impressed so far.

"You don't really look broke to me but oh well." The fox looked to his sides before he continued, "This is our little secret allright?"

Wolford replied by a simple shoulder shrug and said "Sure, ok."

"I actually sold a stolen furrari to that guy who lives there." The middle aged fox said as he pointed to the house he went out earlier and continued, "I was actually scared for my life as he said that he would shoot me in broad daylight if I didn't, but hey, I bet you he was bluffing." The fox said with a laugh.

Meanwhile at our cop duo, Judy was in a stage where she was already fired up to arrest the mammal but Nick quickly held her down on her seat. With Nick's paws on her shoulders, the bunny blushed at the contact but quickly went away as what he saw on Nicks face was an expression of pure confusion. Nicks mind was full of questions like who the hell even owns a furrari that lets someone steal it, but his thoughts were answered as the conversation on the radio continued.

"And get this, it was probably the most easy steal I'd ever done do far, because the dimwit who drove it was a sloth." The middle aged fox laughed after he finished saying this and made Wolford feel very uncomfortable as he held his force smile as to not reveal his undercover. "Beat him to every inch of his life like he was a punching bag." The fox continued while making punches in the air.

Back at the car the fox was now wide eyed as bits and pieces came together. The paw that was holding the rabbit's shoulders now on the fox's jaw as he was comprehending was he just heard.

"Nick you all right?" The doe asked as she was deeply concerned now for her partner as she never seen the fox this shaken up.

The fox didn't answer her as he was deeply in thought and hoping that what he thought was wrong and just purely coincidence.

The laughter in the radio died down as the middle aged fox said "Hey it was nice chatting with yah pal, but I really gotta scram so I won't get mugged." Before the wolf could even reply the fox was running away.

"Hey guys, what should I do, he's running away and I don't have any tranqs on me." Wolford asked as he tried to follow the fox.

Before Judy could even respond, the speakers now sounded with someone asking for a backup. "10-54, I repeat, 10-54 on 6th street Sahara Square, possible dead sloth ID'd as Dash Slothmore, asking for assistance if anyone is near hear, we already called the ambulance but they said they would take a while, I repeat, 10-54 on 6th street Sahara square." The fox was full on panicking it this point as the announcement just confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh god no…" Nick blurted out, seemingly full of sadness and despair.

"Nick why is dash unconscious, he was just driving his furrari yesterday." The doe asked as she scooted closer to the fox.

"Carrots, it's all my fault." The fox said as he looked at the doe

"Wait why?"

"Originally, I let you apprehend Dash the last time you saw him because as you said, _'I better stop him now before he injures somebody, or himself',_ and then after that you called to tow his furrari for speeding and reckless driving."

The doe was about to ask further until it all came to her as she frowned until she herself was starting to regret what they'd done. "So the stinkin fox was actually about to be shot for not bringing what the guy wanted but since I didn't take Dash's car, he's now running with his pocket filled with so much money."

What the rabbit said summarized all that happened and didn't bode well with the fox. And what Judy is about to say perfectly encapsulates what the both of them currently feel like.

"What have we done."


End file.
